Her Creativity
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Rui is the heir to the Hanazawa Company which is very influential in Japan. When he meets an unusually creative and talented girl at an orphanage he ends up taking her into his family without adopting her as a sister. What happens when they grow up toge
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Summary: Rui is the heir to the Hanazawa Company which is very influential in Japan. When he meets an unusually creative and talented girl at an orphanage he ends up taking her into his family without adopting her as a sister. What happens when they grow up together and he and his best friend become infatuated in her?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or any of its characters.  
Story: XxOlivia13xX Beta reader: Illuminating-Darkness

I still remember the first time I met her. It was ten years ago, but somehow, I still remember it so clearly.

I remember it was my mom who said for me to go to the orphanage and to help support the place so it wouldn't be shut down, as she didn't have time to do so, and whenever she didn't have the time, she had me do it for her. Gee, parents can be so irritating at times. Yes I know, my vocabulary was quite impeccable considering I was only eight years old at that time, but I guess you could, and still can say I'm smarter than the average bear.  
As soon as I approached the orphanage, what looked like all the kids in the orphanage started coming towards me whilst staring at me, probably admiring my appearance. I suppose that I was dressed in clothes they had only seen in the windows of shops which the price range was far above what they could afford. I assumed they were in awe of me, after all, I as good as owned the place.  
In the midst of them all, one girl specifically caught my eye. She was around my age, maybe younger by a year or so, and she was reading a book quietly in the corner, not even bothering to look up, even for a moment and see what the entire ruckus around her was about. I looked at her closely and saw that she was not reading, but drawing. She seemed to be a girl who is creative and likes to express herself. I found that very interesting.

The funny part about that is that I actually wanted to know more about her at that point. I approached the lady who was in charge, a sort of headmistress, who was attempting to round up all the children who were swarming around me, and send them back to where they were before. I got her attention and smiled kindly at her.

"Excuse me, but I'm Rui Hanazawa, and it was my mother who told me to donate this money to this orphanage to help support it." I said politely to her, while taking out the white envelope which contained the money from the inside pocket from my suit, and handing it to her smartly.  
"Oh thank you so much Mr. Hanazawa, we have needed this and have been waiting for this for quite some time" She says gratefully, smiling widely. She then notices what, or rather, who I was looking at.  
"So you've taken an interest in Tsukushi Makino eh?" She said with a sly smile on her face. I blushed slightly as the girl turned her heard towards me stared directly at me with her chestnut colored eyes as she heard her name. Her gaze lasted, surprisingly, only for a few seconds, and then she returned her attention once again to her drawing, concentrating once again on her paper and pencil.

I thought that this girl was undeniably, irrevocably interesting. No girl I had ever met had been uninterested in me like she was. I liked her attitude towards me, because it was very annoying when all those girls were just too interested in me.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Farewell, I wish this orphanage good luck." I said, opening the door, and waving to the people inside, and then slipping out and shutting the door with a snap.  
But just before the door closed, I saw Tsukushi Makino look up from her drawing again, and she gave me a slight smile.

Authors Note: But what Rui truly doesn't know is how often he'll have to visit this orphanage as it will be faced with a crisis due to irony. You'll just have to find out what happens. Review please! I know it's short but it's a story in progress.


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor do I own the original story.

**Betareader**: Illuminating-Darkness. Story: Me ^-^~! By the way I'd like to thank Illuminating-Darkness so much for helping me with my writing. :D, she is such a good friend, I recommend you read her stories if you haven't already! :D.

Before I knew it, my focus was being entirely focused on Tsukushi Makino rather than the usual reading, sleeping, and music that was my life before I had met her. She had come to be the one person that would always cross my mind. But the one thing I didn't know then was that our paths would soon collide.

That day, I was walking to school and minding my own business, and ignoring the bodyguards behind me. Well, that was until I heard the sound of a young girl yelling a bit further down the street and saw that a few people were crowding around her. All the commotion interested me, and so I decided to see what and who was the source of the noise. When I saw her, I could say, without the slightest hint of doubt, it was from her.

"You think you guys can try and make me cry by reminding me that I have to stay in an orphanage? I am not a baby, I know my parents may be gone, but at least I have a better sense of decency than you guys do. Seriously, making fun of a girl whose parents died in a car crash and because she's poor? I truly feel sorry for your parents because they have to deal with the likes of you two" I heard her yell angrily at the retreating figures of two older boys, who then turned around and ran. Tsukushi then turned back around, still fuming at those boys.

I had never seen anyone as strong and confident with themselves as her. Sure, I'll admit my best friend Tsukasa is pretty arrogant and full of himself, waltzing around everywhere as if he owned the place, which to be honest, he just as good as owned most places.

I decided to approach her to see if she was still angry, or had calmed down. I was surprised to see that she was sitting on the ground, crying. I was sneaking, still unnoticed to where she was, and suddenly felt so much pity for her as I realized she was sobbing so heavily into her arms.

"Hey don't cry. Those guys are jerks. Don't listen to them. You proved how mature they were." I said while be facetious towards the end, adding a bit of humor, in a attempt to make her smile. She stopped sobbing immediately, and wiped her tears while staring at me.  
"I saw you the other day. You're Hanazawa Rui, right?" She said, smoothing out her school uniform as it was wrinkled from her strange sitting position, and slightly dirty from the ground.  
"Yeah, that's me. You're Makino Tsukushi, right?" I said smiling, feeling that it was worth it after all to involve myself and seeing what was going on earlier.  
"Yes. So do you go to Eitoku?" She says while pointing to the school gates.  
"I was just about to go until I heard yelling so I decided to check out where it was coming from" I said truthfully.

"You're so lucky. You don't have to struggle like kids like us. But we're not unthankful, we're all very thankful to you for all the Hanazawa's are doing for us. I was going to say hi yesterday, but I was too shy." She said, blushing slightly and averting her eyes to the ground sheepishly.  
"Ah that, I'm glad my mom has me do it too, it makes me sad to see all those children that are hungry and starving without shelter." I said looking down at her.  
"Yeah I know." She said suddenly looking somber.  
"Well, I guess I have to get to school now. It won't do for me to be late. I hope to be talking to you soon. Take care Tsukushi." I said walking towards the school gates while waving goodbye to her.

Little did I know then that soon the orphanage would fail, and Tsukushi would very abruptly, come into my life.

Again, I'd like to thank Illuminating-Darkness for helping me by betareading this for me ^-^~!. Please review. Thanks again minna!


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Card!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or any of the characters.

Note to the Readers: okay no beta reader this time, though I'll still try my best! Btw, sorry for taking so long to update.

It wasn't that long until I figured out that the orphanage failed; I went to visit, but there was a small sign that said 'closed'. I felt a potential throb beating in my heart. Although it was hard for me to exactly understand why, I felt curious and wanted to see Makino again. I must have stared at the foggy windows and the small sign that says 'closed'. I turned around and started to walk home; though when I was about to leave, I noticed a small petite figure; a girl. She sat with her arms wrapped around her knees and her face hidden. As I observed and perused the girl, I noticed it was Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi?" I said while my voice only came out like a mere croak. The young girl rubbed her eyes and yawn and then she looked up at me. "Rui. Hi how are you?" She had such a solemn look on her face, it made me feel bad for her. "I'm good, so I hear the orphanage closed. Do you have anywhere to go?" I asked while I helped her stand up next to me. "No, I was staying here for a few days. It got pretty lonely. That with the exception of my trusty pencils and notebooks. I love drawing." She said while trying to be positive and smile.

"Here, come with me then." I said while extending my hand out to her. She hesitated but then gave in; probably realized that she might never get this chance again. So there we went, hand in hand. We walked all the way to my house, and of course; parents- gone. The maids welcomed me home, having a puzzled look on their faces as to who Tsukushi is. I just told them, "she's my friend from the orphanage".

I hear the doorbell ring and I hesitated to open the door; I sighed when I saw it was just Tsukasa, and the rest of the F4. Tsukasa had a disgusted look at the time when he saw Tsukushi. I could tell she didn't like the deadly glare Tsukasa was giving her. "Hey Rui, Why is that boy looking at me like that?" I chuckled and I patted her head. "Don't worry, he just probably is looking at how filthy you look right now; you probably haven't bathed in days am I right?" She nodded her head in response. "Go take a bath, I'll show you where it's at. Then get dressed; oh and I have some clothes in my room that the maids will prepare. Follow me." I said while gesturing for her to follow me and to my friends; I said I'd be back. I properly showed her how to use the bath, she wasn't used to such high tech bathrooms.

Within about only a half an hour, she returned wearing a really cute blue dress with flowers on it. I saw a blush spread across the boys' faces. "You guys, this is Makino Tsukushi. She was from the orphanage I visited, it shut down though. So now she's going to live with me, and go to Eitoku. Tsukushi, say 'hi'" I said while she nervously looked at her feet then looked up and waved. "H-Hello, I'm Tsukushi. I hope we can all be friends." The three boys grinned, all except for Tsukasa. He was pouting. Probably thinking that she'd take up all the attention.

When my mother finally came home, I told her about the situation and without any hesitation, she gave in. That said, Tsukushi became enrolled inside of the same school as the four of us; Eitoku. Later on I learned more about Tsukushi. I learned that she was the same age as I was. Her parents both died in a terrible car accident. As for her brother, no one knows where he is. We had a heart to heart chat, and she started crying when she told me about this. I just brought her to my chest and tried to soothe her the best I could. Eventually she cried herself to sleep inside of my arms. I brought her closer toward me; even I felt a blush creeping on my face. Her skin is so rough but yet, so soft. "Good Night Tsukushi. Sweet dreams" I whispered while I closed my eyes.

Tsukushi was an attentively good listener. She would always pay great attention during the lessons we always had at school. Since we were still at a young age, we'd still have to learn. But I hear, when we get older; no more. Being rich does have its advantages sometimes. But the thing that makes me wonder is why my mother decided not to let Tsukushi have our last name? Perhaps she knew that later on, I'd be beyond infatuated in her? My mother is very different from Tsukasa's, she's more friendly and not as terrifying. Though she can be a little intimidating.

The thing that always made me pity her; the fact that I would always hear her crying during the night time. Of course Tsukushi always was a strong girl; but everyone no matter what, has a weakness. There would be days where she'd come into my room and say 'Hey Rui? Can I sleep in here with you?''. The thing that was so cute is that she'd have her own pillow and her little bear. She had told me that she had gotten the bear from her parents; only thing to remember them by. Poor thing. Of course, I'd say yes. But as we started to grow up, she became stronger. I was never able to see her cry after she turned seven. Perhaps I gave her the confidence to be strong? I hope so.

So here we are back to the present day, nothing really eventful happened over our childhood. Despite the fact that even when they were kids; Tsukasa and Tsukushi would argue. I just don't really listen, being in my own little world. I'm sitting at a table in the cafeteria with the F4, until I saw Tsukushi fuming in the corner of my eye. "Why the hell did you guys give me a red card? Rui, you better not be a part of this" I sigh and shake my head indicating that I'm not. It was probably all Tsukasa. "Why did you give her a red card Tsukasa?" Tsukasa smirks with confidence. "Because, she was annoying me. The little girly needs to learn her place." He says evilly. I sigh while trying to block out the sound of them bickering. There's always something that they're fighting about. Sometimes it gets so obnoxious that I go out to the emergency exit staircase. Of course, sometimes Tsukushi comes and visits me there.

Tsukushi in some ways is like my sister, though of course I like her more than just a sister. Over the years I'd have to admit that I really like her strong willed personality. Of course, I'd never tell my friends that. If they hear that I like someone other than Shizuka, they'll freak out and probably end up telling her that I like her. If that happens, I might as well die right on the spot. My uninterested reputation wouldn't last. Though now, I kind of seem more outgoing. It's all because Tsukushi came into my life.

"Rui, you vouch for me. Tell this dumb ass son of a bitch off!" She screams making me jump. "Yeah uh- Tsukasa. I don't think it's a smart idea to get her involved in drama." A whole bunch of kids run in the cafeteria and try to shove her to the ground, she roughly knees the boys in the private. He groans as he goes down. I point to them and try and make him realize that they might terrorize her. "Well, if you're not going to do anything," I say while pausing then picking her up in my arms, "Then I will. I will be there for her so nothing bad will happen to her." I say while they look at me with shocked faces.

"Rui, are you trying to ruin our friendship? I've known you longer than that bitch, stop being stupid." He says while shaking with anger. "I'm not being stupid, but I think this time you're going too far Tsukasa." I say while walking away with Tsukushi still in my arms. "R-Rui," Tsukushi says with her face all red. "I'm not going to let him get away with this. Don't worry; I know you're strong, but I'm still going to protect you. After all, you're my friend too. You're a loyal one; though Tsukasa is too arrogant." I say while I observe her face closely.

The end of this chapter for now, review and rate.


End file.
